elancersroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Speed Pool
The Speed pool is a pool shared by multiple subclasses including, and primarily, the Operative's Runner. Their abilities, both shared and unique, are highlighted here. The format is: *Name | Type | Cast Time | Range/Target | Components | Duration Effects are listed here Level 0 (Cantrip/Passive) *'Parkour | Modification | Passive | Self | None | Passive' For each level of Parkour, you gain 5ft Climb Speed and 1 additional wall kick. Wall kicks can be used after a jump, and allow you to propel yourself from a wall. You scale up to 5ft and move up to 10ft horizontally for each wall kick. Additional Benefits: Parkour++ allows you to scale Medium Rydes regardless of their size in 2 turns. You also take 1 less fall damage. Parkour Excel 'allows you to dash twice, once as a bonus action, for double the exhaustion. It also increases your running speed by 10ft and your Climb Speed by 10ft. You can now wall kick infinitely. Every 2 times over 5, however, will require a Dexterity + Athletics check with a DC that will raise incrementally as you perform more wall kicks. *'Sprinting Reload | Modification | Passive | Self | None | Passive For each level of Sprinting Reload, you gain 5ft movement speed. You can now automatically reload when Moving. Teleportation and movement abilities '''do not count, except '''Reposition '''abilities. '''Additional Benefits: Sprinting Reload Excel 'allows you to roll a Wisdom saving throw, and if it succeeds, all missed shots fired in the last hour return to the clip. *'Disperse Weight | Modification | Bonus Action | Self | S | 10 seconds OR Until you hit the ground For each level of Disperse Weight, you ignore 15ft of all fall damage. If falling from a surface that would K.O., you can instead incur 0.5 Exhaustion per each HP you would've lost upon hitting the ground. Additional Benefits: Disperse Weight+ allows you to move up to the amount of fall damage you ignored upon landing in any direction, as long as it's a straight line. Disperse Weight++ 'allows you to ignore 10ft more fall damage upon a successful Strength saving throw. '''Disperse Weight Excel '''removes the Exhaustion penalty, but you cannot act the turn after you would be K.O.ed (except bonus actions), and you are left at 1HP. *'Auto-Recovery | Modification | Bonus Action | Self | None | 1 minute conc. For each level of Auto-Recovery '''you gain one charge of '''Auto-Recovery, Your Dexterity checks and saving throws cannot be Critical Failures, and your proficiency bonus will act as one higher than it currently is. You consume one charge of Auto-Recovery 'each time this is triggered, and when the duration of this skill ends. These charges are restored on a Long Rest. All levels can be nullified with your knowledge via an EMP for a short period, or your total charges can be halved with your knowledge via an EMF for the duration you remain within it. *'Hypersense | Modification | 1 action | 10ft | V S | 5 minutes conc. For each level of Hypersense, your Intelligence is increased by 1. This can be used within a Ryde without the need for Ability Link. For each level of Hypersense, you gain Night Vision '''for 10ft. All levels can be nullified with your knowledge via an EMP for a short period, or their radius can be halved by an EMF without your knowledge for as long as you remain within it. '''Additional Benefits: Hypersense+ allows you to hear the sounds of EMPs or EMFs before they are activated as long as you are within 10 + your Perception modifier * 3 ft. You will not know the type of EMP or EMF and the time they will go off. Hypersense++ 'allows you to hear the same as Hypersense+, however you can now know the type of EMP or EMF. You do not know the time they will activate. '''Hypersense Excel '''gives you a radius of 5ft around you at which you can see everything. *'EMC MK 1 | Conjuration | 1 action | 30|60ft | S | Infinite conc. For each level of EMC, you gain 3 Electromagnetic Arrows * your number of batteries. The EMC '''forms as a holographic crossbow on your non-dominant hand. It shoots in a straight line with no arc and no travel speed. You can keep it up until the arrows '''run out or you break concentration '''- it is also required you do not hold anything in that hand. Any target hit with an '''EMA '''will suffer a '''1d6 * 0.5 EMP '''and '''1d4 magic piercing damage. All Levels except Excel can be nullified without your knowledge via an EMF for the duration you remain within it. Additional Benefits: EMC MK 1 Excel increases the range to''' 60|80. The target also now suffers a 1d6 * 0.7 EMP and 1d4 magic piercing damage. ' *'Propellent Leap | Evocation | 1 action | 10ft | S M (1/5 fuel can) | 1 second startup''' For each level of Propellent Leap, you move 10ft higher and hit people 10ft further back. You start with 10ft both ways. You summon a burst of fire '''at your feet using the fuel absorbed. Anyone within the radius takes '''1d8 fire damage on an unsucessful Strength saving throw. You can use this ability indoors, however if the ceiling is higher than you are propelled, you will fall back to the ground and take 1d4 bludgeoning damage. This ability can be cancelled mid-air with your knowledge if you are hit by an EMP. EMF'''s have no effect. '''Additional Benefits: Propellent Leap++ '''causes you to ignore the ceiling rule. '''Propellent Leap Excel '''can be used as a bonus action, but the range is reduced to '''20ft for damage. Your height remains the same. *'Quick Repulse | Evocation | 1 Action | 5ft | S | Instantaneous' For each level of Quick Repulse, you cause a 0.5 second longer EMP. When activated, you send out an EMP Wave '''around you for the area of this ability. Each target within it takes '''1d4 Force Damage '''if they do not pass a '''Wisdom '''or '''Dexterity '''saving throw. You roll once for each target hit, and each target hit is only affected by one of the dice. This ability can be shut down completely by any '''EMP '''or '''EMF '''without your knowledge. '''Additional Benefits: Quick Repulse+ '''makes you emit a constant EMF for the radius of Quick Repulse+. This will have no effect on '''Level 3 and ++ abilities below Level 3. Quick Repulse Excel '''causes enemies caught in the '''Wave '''to be stuck in place for '''1 turn Level 1 *'Into the Shadows | Illusion | 1 Action | 20ft | S V | 1 minute conc.' For each level of Into the Shadows, you remain cloaked for 20 more seconds. Upon activation, you release a Smoke Cloud. Whilst inside of the cloud, you gain Invisibility. (NOTE: Enemies can still hear you, and if they knew you were there before, can still roll to hear). '''Upon exiting '''Invisibility, your Strength modifier is increased by 1 for 10 seconds. Additional Benefits: Into the Shadows++ 'makes you near-silent for the duration, except in light. '''Into the Shadows Excel '''upon exiting, you can perform '''Death from the Shadows '''with no cost, except you cannot act the next turn. *'Death from the Shadows | Evocation | 1 Action | 10ft | S | Instantaneous For each level of Death from the Shadows, this ability gets +1 dice added to the damage. You may only use this ability during Stealth. '''Upon activation, you exit '''Stealth '''and may perform an attack on up to 2 enemies in a 10ft line infront of you, doing '''1d4 * Death from the Shadows level magic bludgeoning damage. An enemy at 5ft away will take the full damage. One at 10ft will take half. Additional Benefits: Death from the Shadows Excel '''allows you to perform this ability when not using '''Stealth. *'Kinetic Drop | Modification | Bonus Action | Movement Range | S | Instantaneous' For each level of Kinetic Drop, you require 5ft less to get to maximum power. To activate, you must have moved this turn. Falling also counts as moving, in this scenario. For every third of your movement range '''you have moved this turn, you gain '''1d6 bludgeoning damage '''dice on this attack. The target is also '''knocked back '''5ft for each d6. If they hit a wall, they are '''Stunned '''for 5 seconds. This ability cannot be interuptted by EMFs but can be cancelled mid-way by EMPs with your knowledge. '''Additional Benefits: Kinetic Drop++ 'adds 1 die every quarter of your movement range '''Kinetic Drop Excel '''allows you to use '''2 batteries '''for this ability. The enemy's Armor Class is ignored, but you roll '''half '''the dice that you normally would. *'Recharger | Transmutation | 1 action | Self or Touch | V S | Up to 18 hours For each level of Recharger above 1, you can recharge all of your batteries 5 minutes sooner. Upon activation, you touch and/or hold '''the batteries you wish to recharge. '''Each battery takes 30 minutes to recharge. '''This ability can be '''cancelled '''by an EMP with your knowledge or the time it takes will be '''doubled '''whilst within an EMF without your knowledge. '''Additional Benefits: Recharger Excel 'projects a 15ft field around you which charges batteries over time. It takes twice as long to charge it using the field method, however. The field may also charge enemy batteries if they step within it. *'Reposition - Vault | Modification | Movement | Self | S | Instantaneous This uses up your Movement Action. Upon activation, you can move 10ft + your Dexterity Modifier * 10. During this time, you can move over any enemy that is your height or lower, along with anything in your way that is less than your waist height. Any enemy you vault over will be affected by a 2 second EMP and Stun. You cannot move diagonally using this ability. Additional Benefits: Vault+ '''allows you to move '''10ft + your Dexterity Modifier * 15. '''Enemies you vault over are pushed away from the direction you were moving 5ft. '''Vault++ '''allows you to move diagonally when using Reposition: Vault. '''Vault Excel '''summons a 10ftx10ft explosion at the point where you vaulted, doing '''1d6 magic fire damage '''to all enemies within it. This effect only activates up to '''3 times and is refreshed upon a long rest. *'Blink | Modification | 1 action | 10ft | S | 0.4 * Weight / 50lbs' For each level of Blink, it moves you up to 5ft further. Upon activation, you move forward 10ft via teleportation. The startup time '''is equal to '''0.4 * Weight / 50lbs. If you would teleport within someone, you switch places with them instead. You do not have to be able to see the place you want to teleport to, you just need to know there is a floor there. Additional Benefits: Blink+ '''allows you to teleport without knowing a floor is at your destination '''Blink++ '''allows you to assign '''Designated Blink Batteries. These batteries cannot '''be used for abilities except '''Blinks. You can teleport as a Bonus Action 'when using DBBs. DBBs will reset to normal batteries at a long rest. '''Blink Excel '''allows you to teleport up to '''2 times '''with no extra cost when using DBBs. *'Ethereal Knives | Evocation | 1 action | Up to 25ft Cone | S | Instantaneous For each level of Ethereal Knives, you throw 2 extra knives. Upon activation, you throw 5 '''knives in a cone of up to 25ft maximum. You can hit up to '''one target per knife and each knife does 1d10 magic slashing damage. Enemies can roll a Dexterity '''saving throw with a DC of '''knives thrown + spellcasting modifier '+ your Acrobatics proficiency '''to nullify the damage. Knives will do '''1d6 magic bludgeoning damage '''whilst you remain within an EMF and will be temporarily frozen in place for the duration of an '''EMP'. Additional Benefits: Ethereal Knives Excel 'allows you to throw 3 knives in a straight line that will do 3'd6 magic piercing damage 'to all targets within 15ft of you in a straight line. This ability cannot be used again until your next battle. *'Afterburner | Evocation | 1 action | Movement | V S M (1/5 can of fuel) | 1 minute For each level of Afterburner, the cost to activate is reduced by half of what it was before. For the duration, you leave billows of smoke wherever you move. The smoke lasts until 10 times this ability's duration. The smoke can be temporarily stopped without your knowledge via an EMP. You can become unable to see the smoke for the duration you remain within an EMF, without your knowledge. Additional Benefits: Afterburner++ 'increases the smoke lifetime to be indefinite. '''Afterburner Excel '''causes your movement to be tripled for the duration, but you consume 1/3 can of fuel instead. Level 2 *'Bloodhound | Modification | Bonus Action | 30ft | S | 10 minute conc. Each level of Bloodhound 'increases the radius by 5ft. You can '''sense '''all targets within the radius and all '''Stealth '''checks made within it's radius you are aware of. This ability can be shut off temporarily with your knowledge via an '''EMP '''or can have it's range temporarily set to 10ft (20 with '++ and beyond) whilst you remain within an EMF. Additional Benefits: Bloodhound++ 'allows you to see blood as though it were fluroescent paint. '''Bloodhound Excel '''allows you to smell fuel from up to 100ft away. You will not know the source of it. *'Flight Mode | Evocation | Bonus Action | Self | V S | 1d20 + Flight Mode Level * 3 + Wisdom modifier minutes conc. Turns all of your current technology onto an advanced version of Flight Mode. You become undetectable by ISP'''s, '''Radars '''and '''Satellites. This ability may be temporarily disabled without your knowledge for the duration you are within an EMF. Additional Benefits: Flight Mode Excel '''makes the effect indefinite at the cost of '''1 battery per 10 minutes. *'EMV | Modification | Passive | Self | None | Passive' For each level of EMV, you can see one extra ability. This allows you to see 1 Electromagnetic Ability's radius '''whenever it would be within your FOV. That ability will always be to your knowledge, and you can choose to use 2 Batteries to repel it, without their knowledge, for up to '''10ft '''in a circle around you for '''1d30 minutes. Those within it are not affected by the Electromagnetic Ability. Electromagnetic Pulses, Fields, Weapons and Visions all qualify as abilities. Additional Benefits: EMV++ 'makes you aware of the general usage of all activated equipment within 10'0ft, but not their location or exact brand. You can whitelist or blacklist certain products to not alert you, however you can not select a specific one of that product. EMV Excel 'allows you to temporarily reverse the alignment of any '''Electromagnetic Ability '''you are currently repelling for 3'd100 seconds. Your repellant will immediately be disabled regardless of the numbers rolled.